cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Tricks and Treats
"Halloween has arrived! Spooky decorations cover the walls of the Jedi™ Temple and mysterious carved pumpkins glow eerily from dark shadows. You never know what you will run into when you turn the corner! Perhaps a Purple Wampa or a Zillo Beast! Don’t get too scared because those monsters might be your friends in costume! There are plenty of ways you can celebrate this creepy holiday. You can disguise yourself as a Spiked Trooper, a dreaded Purple Wampa, a terrifying Pink Tusken Raider and more! There are also free masks being handed out in the lounge. You can get one every eight hours! {C}...The galaxy is always dangerous. This week it got a bit spookier too. Have fun!" -Original 2010 News Page description Halloween "Tricks and Treats", or simply Halloween, is a special event in Clone Wars Adventures that occurs yearly for a large portion of October for Halloween. Many in-game changes occur during this time including the remodeling of the Jedi Temple and the adding of limited time Outfit Sets. Halloween Updates ''"As the battle continues, new Y-Wing ships, the Balnab Hunter gear, and the K0-5D and DU-3 have arrived to offer extra support! Meanwhile, the spirit of Halloween has made its way to the galaxy. The walls of the Jedi™ Temple have been covered with spooky decorations and mysterious carved pumpkins glow eerily from dark shadows. You never know what you will run into when you turn the corner! Check out all the new items at the in-game store today!" ''-2011 News Page description 2010 *The Jedi Temple was decorated with Halloween furniture. *A limited time, Halloween themed stage of Rocket Rescue was added. *The "Creepy Crate" was added in the Lounge, granting players free masks (Two sets, one set for Jedi Members) once every eight hours. *Halloween Decoration Packs 1 and 2 were added. *Blinged-Out Clone Trooper, Spiked Trooper, Zillo Beast Costume, Purple Fur Wampa Suit, and Pink Tusken Raider outfit sets were added. *Droids K-3RNL and J-4CK were added. *Astromech Ghost sheet attachments were added. *Protocol droid Grievous attachment was added. *New Halloween-themed NPCs were added. 2011 *All previous Halloween additions were re-added, but store items were doubled in price from the previous year. *The Jedi Temple appeared as nighttime. *The "Creepy Crate" was available from October 24, to November 1. *New Halloween-themed NPCs were added. *Skeletal Trooper and Pirate Jedi Outfits were added. *Every few minutes, Holoprojectors of either the Mortis Son Force Form, a Brain Worm Clone Trooper, or a Rancor were activated on every player in the Lounge, Shops, Hangar, and Lightsaber Construction Chamber. 2012 *All previous editions were re-added execpt for the Holo transformation. *A new level of Dark Side Duel featuring Pumpkin Head Dooku was added for a limited time *A pumpkin head was added for a prize for the Dark Side Duel level. *A Jar Jar Binks classic gungan was added in the main hall. *A new Emissary Flipperton joined the team *A special Haloween Event occured Gallery 2010 Clone-Wars-Adventures-Halloween-Trailer 3.jpg Cwa halloween screenshot 11 -large.jpg Cwa halloween screenshot 6 -large.jpg Cwa halloween screenshot 5 -large.jpg Cwa halloween screenshot 4 -large.jpg Cwa halloween screenshot 3 -large.jpg 016 1 Halloween01.jpg 016 1 Halloween02v.jpg 016 1 Halloween03.jpg 016 2 Event01.jpg 016 2 Event02.jpg 017 1 Party2.jpg Clone-Wars-Adventures-Halloween-Trailer_4.jpg cwa_halloween_screenshot__8_-large.jpg chest.png costumes1.png house.png rr.png cwa_haloweenrocketrescue_environment-large.jpg 2011 Costumes2.png ZOMBIE APOCOLYPES.jpg RancorHolo-Roar.png 058_cwa_banner_large.png 058_cwa_creepycrate.png External links * Clone Wars Avdentures Category:Events